


Back To The Start

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit run into an old acquaintance.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Start

Kit and Ella were out in the woods again. They often took picnics in the place where they had first met. It was now their own spot, and somehow felt more sacred than anything. Other than the secret garden, of course, which held its own special value.

Ella looked around with a blissful smile on her face, enjoying the sunshine and her husband's company as he poured her a drink. Just as she was about to reach for the glass, however, she heard a sound.

"What was that?" she looked around. It sounded like leaves being crushed.

"I don't know," Kit said, his hand instinctively moving to where his sword was. He was surely not going to let anything or anyone harm his wife. He stood up, looking around. "Hello?"

No answer. But before Ella could tell Kit to let it go, she gasped. They both watched in shock as a stag stumbled out from behind the bushes, limping. He had hurt his leg.

"No," Ella gasped as she rushed closer, freezing before getting too close. She did not want to frighten the animal. And as she looked in his eyes, she knew in her heart that it was the same stag she had saved from her husband over a year ago. 

"It's him," she said with a smile, turning to look at Kit as he walked over to them.

"Really?" Kit asked with a small smile ghosting on his lips. "That's remarkable."

"He's hurt," Ella said. "We... we need to take him back to the castle," she said, looking around for something to tempt the stag with. 

"The castle?" Kit blinked, looking at the beast. "Ella, are you sure? We could send a physician-"

"He is the reason we met, Kit," Ella smiled gently. "Do you not want to thank him?"

"Of course I do," Kit said with an amused smile, watching as his wife walked closer to the animal, holding out an apple for the stag to bite into. "Go on, boy. It's okay," she said with a gentle voice, watching as the stag stepped a bit closer, still limping. 

The couple held their breaths in anticipation, waiting....

Kit could never have believed that they actually got the stag to come back to the castle with them, but they did. Ella led him to the garden, right to her and Kit's secret garden, where both she and Kit watched as the stag laid on the grass as they waited for the physician.

It turned out that the stag would be alright in the end, but given the fact that he had been exposed to humans for over a day, the physician advised that the best thing to do would be to keep it. And Ella was utterly delighted by the news. 

Kit, on the other hand, was sure that the physician was only saying it to please the queen, but who was he to argue with that?

And that was how Ella and Kit came to adopt the stag that had led to their first meeting. He got his very own little garden, and he was tended to by all the staff and residents of the castle. And Ella and Kit couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was super cute, I loved it :)


End file.
